


eighteen - reddie

by anon_jamie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_jamie/pseuds/anon_jamie
Summary: Richie Tozier just wants his best friend's birthday to be incredible and Eddie Kaspbrak just wants Richie.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	eighteen - reddie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This has underage drinking, child abuse and smoking in. 
> 
> This is my first Reddie fic after joining the fandom yesterday, on New Year's Day! If it's shit, please don't be mean. Follow my tumblr: @reddiemakesmesob

It was early September in 1994 when four boys waited in the car park for the last three of their friend group to arrive. Stan and Ben sat on the floor and did some homework while Bill and Mike talked between themselves about Eddie and Bill’s upcoming birthdays. The two boys jumped up off the ground when Richie’s blue Barracuda turned into their spot. “Late as always.” Bill rolled his eyes and looked at Stan. “But here before first period, so not late in Richie’s mind.” Stan laughed and looked into the front seat of the car where Eddie was yelling at Richie. Bev grabbed her backpack and got out the car first from the backseat and shut the door behind her. “They are having a domestic in there, so we might be here for years.” She laughed and walked up to Bill, wrapping a hand around his waist and kissing his lips quickly. “Morning.” Bill smiled and hugged his girlfriend. Eddie shook his hands at Richie and yelled before grabbing his backpack and getting out the car. “Fucking hell.” He sighed and looked at his friends. “Never get in that car with him. He’s fucking impossible.” He rolled his eyes and walked towards the school. Richie got out the car and locked it. “Eddie Spaghetti! Come back!” He laughed and looked at his friends. “Well then. Good morning all.” He smiled and joined them, walking into the school entrance and towards the lockers.

Richie saw Eddie at his locker and smiled, walking towards him and flinging an arm around the smaller male. “Eddie, I have a party planned for your birthday tomorrow.” He leaned down to his ear and smiled. “Hope you can make it.” He kissed his cheek and walked away. Eddie looked over as Richie walked away. The boy’s cheeks went red as he touched the bit of skin where Richie kissed before sorting himself out and walking to his first class of the day.

“Hey Losers!” Richie said as he walked up to his friend group and put an arm around Bev and looked at everyone. Everyone looked at Richie and rolled their eyes before walking towards Richie’s car. “What?” Richie asked, running after them and standing by his car, Eddie already sat on the hood. “Hey asshole! Get off my hood.” Richie yelled and looked at his friend. “It’s my birthday.” He smiled and hoped off the hood. “Tomorrow. Not today.” Richie told him. The ravenette ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. He took in the features of his best friend as he put his hand on his hips. _Those fucking red shorts._ Richie groaned and opened his car. “Bill you coming over to mine?” He asked and looked at Bev. “Yeah let’s go.” He nodded and waved to the rest of his friends before throwing his bag in the back and watching as Eddie’s legs moved to hug his friends before getting in the front seat next to the ravenette. Bev and Bill got in the back seat and held hands while waiting for Eddie to get in the car properly. Richie started up his car and sped up, scaring Eddie and making him scream and grab Richie’s thigh. “Rich-” He groaned. “Please stop!” Richie laughed after hearing Bev and Bill laughing in the back. “Ok ok babe.” He laughed and slowed down. “Sorry Eds.” He smiled and slowed down more before pulling into the drive of his house. Bev and Bill jumped out and ran towards Bev’s new room in their house leaving Eddie and Richie in the car. “YOU ARE A JACKASS RICHIE!” Eddie yelled and punched his arm. “Hey hey hey!” Richie laughed and looked at him. “Here.” He pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. “You are fine, I promise.” Richie looked into his eyes when he pulled away and smiled. “I’ll see you inside Eds. Here, lock the car when you get out.” He passed him the keys and got out the car, grabbing his bag and walking inside. Eddie looked at Richie as he walked away, his tight black jeans clung to his ass and the oversized band t-shirt he wore tucked in nicely to his waistband of the jeans. “Woah…no.” Eddie rubbed his eyes and sat back in the car, groaning and shaking his head.

**Eddie made sure he knew that he wasn’t gay. Eddie wasn’t gay. At least that’s what his mother told him when she found out that Richie was gay three years ago. Richie came out the day after Eddie’s birthday and that made Sonia very annoyed. “How dare that faggot come out on my baby’s birthday! He’s such an attention seeker!” The woman yelled, throwing her hands around as she yelled at her son. “Mom…” She ignored her son and continued to yell slurs at him. “Imagine wanting to have sex with a guy. That fucking faggot. Hope he enjoys hell because that’s where he is going.” Sonia was suddenly out of breath so she sat down. Eddie rubbed his head and got up walking away from his mother. “Where are you going? Eddie Bear?” He groaned and turned to face his mother. “Stop it. Stop being homophobic and just leave your comments to yourself!” He yelled and took a deep breath. “You aren’t gay, are you?” Sonia put a hand on her heart and looked at him. “I-I…” Eddie stuttered over his words and looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. “No. No you aren’t gay Edwards. You aren’t gay.” Eddie started to back up against the wall as his mother stood up walking towards her son quickly. “No son of mine will be gay.” She grabbed a belt from the draw and grabbed Eddie’s wrist. Although Eddie is big enough to fight back against his mother, he couldn’t. He felt like he was weak against his mother. “You aren’t a fucking faggot Eddie.” Sonia whipped his wrist multiple times and kept going until he started to bleed. “Mom! Mom stop it!” He cried as his mother pulled away, leaving him to fall to the ground, holding his bloody arm. “You aren’t a faggot Eddie. You aren’t.” She told him before heading inside the living room and sitting down. Eddie rubbed his eyes and ran outside the house and towards the town. He looked around before collapsing to the ground.**

**He opened his eyes to see Bev and Bill running to his side. “Eds!” Beverly cried and put his head on her lap. “Bill go find the others and get some supplies.” Bev told Bill and pushed the hair out of Eddie’s face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “You are ok, Eddie. I’ve got you.” Eddie nodded and breathed out. Bev took her sweater off and held it to his wounds and waited for the others. “EDDIE!” Richie yelled and ran towards the two on the floor. “Let me take over. Bev, please.” He asked and switched positions with Bev, laying Eddie’s head in his lap. “What happened Eds?” Bev asked, wrapping his arm up. The three laid there before moving Eddie to Richie’s house, bandaging up his arm properly. Everyone started to leave, leaving just Richie and Eddie in his room, with Bill and Bev downstairs. “Here.” Richie gave Eddie some painkiller before joining him on the bed. “Thanks.” He smiled and sat up. “Who did this? Tell me. Was it Bowers?” Eddie shook his head. “No…it was my mom.” Richie frowned and looked at him. “Why? Well your mother is a weird one but I thought things were getting better?” Eddie laughed and put a hand on Richie’s leg. “She thought I was gay…and decided to beat the gay out of me.” He laughed and wiped his eyes. “What? That’s so fucking wrong.” Richie moved his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “It’s fine.” Richie stood up and put his hands in his hair. “No that’s it. You are moving in here. Mom and Dad were thinking about asking you anyway but you are moving in now. Your mom isn’t allowed to hurt you and be homophobic.” Richie put his hand on his face and frowned. “Please stay with us.” Eddie nodded and hugged Richie, taking in everything about Richie and loving the moment. ‘Maybe I am gay…’ Eddie thought to himself.**

It was officially Eddie’s eighteenth birthday and Richie couldn’t be more excited. He had his whole day organised and Eddie had no idea. Richie started the day as always in his bedroom hanging out his window with a lit cigarette. He sat there in his light grey sweatpants hanging one foot out the window, his chest moving up and down as he took a deep breath between drags of the cigarette. He jumped slightly as Eddie came into his room and smiled. Eddie’s face dropped as he saw Richie’s almost naked form. “Good morning Eds.” Eddie’s cheeks went bright red before he closed the door and sat on Richie’s bed. “Happy birthday.” Richie smiled before opening the window more and joined Eddie on his bed. “I keep forgetting that you smoke.” The brunette laughed and looked down at his feet, refusing to look at Richie because he knew he would just get flustered. “Blame Bev for that. She got me onto smoking.” The room soon became quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

“Come here.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm and turned his face to his. Eddie’s eyes went wide as Richie took a drag of the cigarette before opening Eddie’s mouth with his fingers and breathed the smoke into his mouth. Eddie swallowed the smoke and closed his eyes. “Fuck…” Eddie smiled and opened his eyes. “That was…” Richie laughed. “Nice?” Eddie shook his head. “Hot.” Richie smiled and took another drag of his cigarette before looking at Eddie. “Again?” He asked, the brunette nodded. Richie did the same and breathed into his mouth except this time Eddie pushed his lips against Richie’s. When Eddie pulled away Richie laughed and looked into his eyes through his fogged glasses. “Way to ruin my birthday gift to you, Eds.” He smiled and put the cigarette out before turning back to Eddie. Eddie physically had to close his mouth while looking at Richie, his sweats hanging low on his hips, hair running down from his bellybutton to below his sweats. He smiled at Eddie as he became more blushed. “As much as I would really like you to watch me change, do you mind?” Eddie stood up and walked out of Richie’s room before walking back into his own ‘room’ and got changed.

Richie opened his door and saw Bev at the top of the stairs with Bill in tow. Bev stood there in a denim dress with a yellow crop top underneath and Ben looked good too, wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. “Aww stop it. You two are killing me with the matching outfits.” Richie smiled as Bev rolled her eyes. Richie watched as they walked down the stairs and got themselves some breakfast. Richie walked downstairs and looked in the mirror by the front door, checking out his outfit before walking into the kitchen and saw Eddie. “Hey…birthday boy.” Richie smiled and winked at the older boy.

The room suddenly became very awkward, the air becoming thick before Bev laughed, breaking the tension. “Well ladies, should we get going to school?” Richie nodded and picked up his car keys before grabbing Eddie’s arm and putting his hand in his back pocket and walked him to the car. Before Richie and Eddie got in the car, Richie looked at Eddie and bit his lip. “You look really good Eds. Like really hot.” Eddie blushed and rubbed his arm. “You look good too Rich. Like fucking hot.” He laughed and got in the car and smiled back at Bev and Bill. “He’s hot.” Bev laughed and looked at Eddie. “Do you mind?” Bill pushed her shoulder and rolled his eyes. “You know I love you Bill-“ Bev kissed Bill and smiled before Richie got in the car and started to drive in silence to school. Richie pulled up to his spot and got out the car, locking it before the others could get out and he walked into the school leaving his friends behind. “Is Richie ok?” Stan asked as the other got out the car. Eddie pulled up his pants and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He touched his lips and smiled at the ground before looking at Bev. Bev frowned and looked at Eddie before nodding at him, noticing something the other boys didn’t. She knew something was up because Eddie had a shit eating grin on his face. “Come on, let’s get going. We can celebrate your big day tonight!” Bev smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him.

Richie joined the others at the club house that night, his backpack full of booze and munchies. He knocked on the clubhouse door and climbed down the ladder and saw the other six Losers were already there, waiting for the final one to arrive. “Trashmouth, you finally made it.” Stan smiled and grabbed his bag and emptied it off all the booze and put it with the stuff everyone else brought. Richie pulled off his jacket and sat in the hammock, opening a beer and drinking it all pretty quickly. Eddie watched as Richie downed his whole drink and smiled before getting a few drinks down himself, he needed the liquid confidence. After a couple hours, everyone was more pissed but as usual, Stan was the mother of the group, making sure that everyone was ok and didn’t throw up. Before much longer, everyone was pissed out their heads and Eddie and Richie were on top of each other laughing and playing with each other’s hair. “Wait wait wait! Eddie you got to try this!” He passed him the vodka and made him drink some. Richie laughed and stroked Eddie’s hair and kissed him deeply. “Stop. I’m not gay.” Richie rolled his eyes and touched his crotch. “Your penis tells me otherwise.” They made out again and held each other close. “Happy birthday love.” Eddie smiled and laid on his chest. “I love you.” He smiled and hugged him. This was most possibly the best birthday ever.


End file.
